wolfpack_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Info: move
COMMAND NAME move - Transport ore, civilians, guns, etc LEVEL Basic SYNTAX move The move command is crucial to Empire; it carries out the movement of civilians, military, ore, guns, shells, food, planes, etc. on land. Note that you can only move into sectors that you own, so you cannot take sectors via move. To take sectors, use the "explore" command, which uses the same syntax as move. can be any one of: * c''' civilians * '''m military * u''' uncompensated workers * '''f food * g''' guns * '''s shells * p''' petrol * '''i iron ore * d''' gold dust * '''b bars of gold * l''' light construction materials * '''h heavy construction materials * r radioactive materials If is not provided in the command line, the program will request the starting sector then display the number of mobility units in that sector, its designation, and its coordinates in the form: <97.0: a -6,4> which indicates 97 mobility units in agribusiness sector -6,4. You may respond with any combination of: y for up-left u for up-right y u g for left \e / j for right g -- -- j b for down-left / \e n for down-right b n v for view m for map h for end of movement The "view" command shows the sector efficiency and some of the contents of the sector you are currently occupying. Since the can be specified in the command line, simple movements are often typed as a single line, such as: ##:## Command : move m 2,0 20 jjjh Or some movements may be done partly on the command line and partly interactively: ##:## Command : move c 2,2 18 jj <32.3: g 6,2> v 10% gold mine with 3 civilians. <32.3: 6,2> h You may also simply specify the destination sector. In this case, empire will set the path to be the cheapest path (in terms of mobility) from the current sector to the destination sector, if such a path exists. For example, ##:## Command : move c 2,2 18 6,2 The "map" command will give you a map surrounding the current position. You can also supply additional parameters: ##:## Command : <32.3: g 6,2> m # ls is equivalent to a "map" command, like this: ##:## Command : map # ls Military control In order to move something (other than mil) out of a sector, you must have military control of the sector. Military control is defined as having mil in the sector equal to at least 1/10th the number of unconverted civilians there. Units count as if they were straight mil, i.e. a 100% unit that contained 50 mil would count as 50 mil for the purposes of control) Mobility See Info: Mobility for a description of how much mobility it costs to move something. Mines Note that while moving, you might hit mines. The more stuff you're moving, the greater the chance of setting off any mines in the sectors you move through. See Info: lmine for more details. Interdiction Any enemy units on interdiction mission may be triggered by the move (the more you move, the bigger the chance they interdict). The interdiction will damage the goods you are moving, and will also cause some damage to the sector you were moving into. Unhappy civilians Also, when moving unhappy civilians (work percentage less than 100%), unhappiness is contagious. The work percentage of the destination sector is computed by averaging the incoming civ's happiness with the happiness of the civs already there. For example, say you move 100 civs with work percentage of 0% into a sector with 100 fully happy civilians (100% work). The work would be: 3 ((migrants * their work) + (people at dest * their work) / (total civs) ((100 * 0%) + (100 * 100%)) / (100+100) = 100/200 = 50% Plague If a sector is infected with the plague, then anything moved out of the sector will infect the sector that it moves into. Note that sectors moved through will not catch the plague. SEE ALSO navigate, transport, test, explore, Plague, Mobility, Commodities, Moving, Transportation